Discussion utilisateur:TulipVorlax/progression test
Il nous faudrai si possible pouvoir utiliser les modèles de barre de progression (Template:Progression Template:2pipe Template:Attribute max (hum bon pas grand chose dans ces deux derniers modèles) et surtout SURTOUT Template:Progression row dont j'ai peur que la formule mathématique (en plus de dépasser mes connaissances en usage des fonctions du parseur) ne peut pas être découverte comme ça par le premier joueur de Guild Wars venu (sans passer des heures à faire des tests). Hors leur auteur User:Fyren a indiqué sur sa page : "I release all contributions I have made into public domain except those made to talk namespaces and the template namespace." Je crains qu'il ne faille donc le contacter via gamewikis pour lui demander son autorisation. Jaxom 12 mars 2007 à 12:18 (UTC) :Oui, ce bien la chose à faire. Néanmoins, les trop petites contributions ne sont généralement pas sous copyright. Alors on a maintenant et . Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait taper "pipe" ou "2pipes". De plus, de tels modèles sont conseillés par le site de MediaWiki ou Meta, comme solution aux problèmes de fonctions parseur (on dirait qu'il ne fallait pas de tag nowiki dans le modèle). :Mais, que font-ils sur le wiki officiel de Anet, sur les pages de compétences ? Je vais voir... http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Ferocious_Strike Bien apparemment, ils rentrent les données à la main. Donc, je conseillerais de faire de même au début. Et y a pas de copright là dessus puisque ce sont des faits faciles à découvrir (en retirant son armure et en regardant ce que ça donne quand on change la caractéristique). :À moins que tu y tiennes vraiment. Mais je ne n'ai pas envie d'aller quémander des choses sur gw.guildwikis.org. Mais ai-je fait correctement avec les images de LordBiro, car je ne lui ai pas demandé. Je croyais que préciser la source suffisait. Par exemple, si les modèles de Fyren sont sous GFDL, il devrait suffire de mettre une note sur leur page du modèle en noinclude. Non ? TůζipVõrζąx 12 mars 2007 à 13:30 (UTC) ::Oui j'avais juste vite listé tous les sous-modèles utilisés dans la rampe de progression. D'après la note qu'il a laissé sur sa page non car ils sont dans l'espace de nom Template:. Je ne suis pas assez fort en wikicode et en expressions regulières pour repondre un truc du genre rapidement. Avoir une progression automatique à partir des valeurs 1 (ou 0?) et 15 faciliterai cependant bien les choses. Mais s'il n'y a pas moyen... alors à la main ce sera.Jaxom 13 mars 2007 à 03:54 (UTC) :::Ah, lol, quelle nouille je suis parfois. J'avais pas remarqué qu'il n'a pas mis ses modèles sous GFDL. Bien, commençons à la main. Je vais essayer de deviner un petit magicien du code wiki. Mais tu sais, tu es déjà bien meilleur que moi et j'ai le sentiment que je serais toujours loin derrière (ou pas si loin finalement). À moins qu'on se complète plus ou moins. Dans le moment mon problème est que je sais plus trop où donner de la tête. J'ai tellement à apprendre. Dans le moment, j'essais de trouver comment faire notre forum http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Forums. Cette page ne m'aide pas trop... :::De plus, j'ai le coloc qui me demande de faire plus de ménage. Ou plutôt, il me demande de faire ce que je serais supposé faire à ce niveau et même, je crois que je devrais en faire plus. Toutefois, je devrais avoir un peu plus de temps dans les quelques jours qui suivent et Rome ne s'est pas bâtie en un jour. Seulement, comme je le disait à mon ami et coloc, j'ai l'impression que je contribu tellement peu depuis ouverture de ce wiki. Sur nos 100 pages, combien sont de moi ? :::Mais, oui je sais, je m'en fais pour rien. Je contribu à autre chose, autrement. Bref.... --TůζipVõrζąx 13 mars 2007 à 04:09 (UTC) ::::Je l'ai faite au final cette progression (voir ma page d'utilisateur). Par contre, j'ai mis de 0 à 12, car je ne vois pas l'intérêt du 15... Au final, je ne vois pas bien pourquoi ce serait protégé par un copyright : sinon, je peux tenter de trouver un moyen tordu de modifier le code --Alkinor 15 mars 2007 à 09:07 (UTC) :::::Si tu as copié-collé, d'un wiki à l'autre, bien, tu as effectivement fait un bris de copyright car ici tout doit être en GFDL et sur gw.gamewikis.org, c'est en Créative Commons et c'est pas, mais pas du tout compatible. Ils se sont heurté à ce problème sur le wiki officiel aussi (http://wiki.guildwars.com/). La page Guild Wars Wikia:Ce qui peut être sauvé était là pour prévenir ce genre de problème (c'était un lien en haut du site). Et même lorsque nos sources sont aussi en GFDL, il nous faut citer nos sources. :::::Le seul moyen de recréer les choses des autres wikis sans bris de copyright est justement, de les recréer. Si tu connais bien le code wiki, tu peux arriver à presque tout sur un wiki mais cela ne veux pas dire que tu es capable de connaître l'équation exacte pour le calcul de la progression. Enfin, c'est possible car je compte bien y parvenir. Il suffit d'un peu d'algèbre et d'aller voir en jeu pour chaque valeur de Y à quoi équivaut X. :::::Sur Wikipédia, lorsqu'un article est soupçonné de bris de copyright, ils le suppriment. :::::§: TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 15 mars 2007 à 09:21 (UTC) ::::::Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas : c'est un formule mathématique simple. Quand tu as une compétence qui dit 'X...Y', X représente la valeur au niveau 0, Y au niveau 12. Donc pour avoir la valeur au niveau Z : X+Z*(Y-Z)/12 et tu arrondis. Pour résumer tu prends la différence entre le max et le min que tu divises par 12 ce qui te donnes combien tu gagnes pour un niveau. Tu multiplies donc par le niveau et tu rajoute la valeur de départ X. Rien d'inventé là-dedans. D'ailleurs, les américains font un truc bizarre : ils utilisent X+Z*(Y2-Z)/15 et je ne sais pas comment ils choississent Y2 qui correspond à la valeur au niveau 15 (qui n'est pas dans le jeu). A la limite, on pourrait dire qu'on a pas la même formule... Alkinor 15 mars 2007 à 13:04 (UTC) ::::Quand tu augmentes ta caractéristique associée jusqu'au niveau 12 et que tu équipes une pièce d'armure avec une rune supérieure pour cette même caractéristique, cela fait passer la caractéristique à 15. Et si cette rune supérieure est sur un masque qui rajoute lui aussi un +1, la caractérisque est rendue à 16. J'ai cela en magie du feu sur mon Elem principal. ::::J'ai fait un petit calcul sur papier avant de me coucher et je suis arrivé aussi à { (valeur15 - valeur0) / 15 = Y et valeurX = Y * X + valeur0 }. Mais, si on se sert de cette forumule tel quel, on n'aura pas toujours les vraies valeurs car la réponse pourrait souvent être non entière. 24.4768 par exemple. C'est sûr qu'il y a moyen d'arrondir les valeurs. Mais parfois cela rajoutera un point de plus au résultat ou encore un point de moins. ::::C'est pour cela que personne n'a le droit de copier le "travail" des anglophones (oui, anglophones, pas américains). Et tu viens de le dire toi-même : tu ne sais où ils prennent leur Y2. ::::§: TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 15 mars 2007 à 19:11 (UTC) ::::: Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils prennent comme valeur "Y2" à 15, car pour ça il faut aller en jeu, avoir la bonne rune sup, etc... Alors que si tu prends la valeur à 12, ben c'est indiqué dans le descriptif de la compétence (même pas besoin d'aller en jeu). Et du coup, on n'a pas la même formule qu'eux :-). Alkinor 16 mars 2007 à 09:26 (UTC) :::::Regarde cette page : http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Chaos_Storm. Même sur le wiki officiel, ils entrent les données à la main. Alors qu'eux seraient bien mieux placés pour avoir la bonne formule. §: TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 15 mars 2007 à 19:15 (UTC) Bouhouh ::::::Ça ne marche pas pour la valeur échantillonée sur 12 :'( ex: armes illusoires : au niveau 10, on a : , échantillonée sur 15, ça donne : et sur 16 : . Bref, rien ne dit que la formule de gw.gamewikis.org ne soit bonne non plus, arena.net ayant très bien pu prendre comme base 20 pour calculer ses compétences. Je vais essayer de voir ce qu'ils ont fait comme calcul avec GWFreaks qui est open source... Alkinor 16 mars 2007 à 11:11 (UTC) :::::: GWFreaks fait comme gw.gamewikis.org : Alkinor 16 mars 2007 à 15:00 (UTC) C'est mieux maintenant ? J'ai déplacé l'arrondissement sur la dernière opération...§: TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 16 mars 2007 à 15:39 (UTC) :Non, c'est pas mieux finalement. Si Anet nous sort une formule un jour, on pourra peut-être s'en servir. §: TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 16 mars 2007 à 15:43 (UTC)